1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel chocking system for arresting road vehicles transported on flatbeds or other similar transport vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device having a plurality of chock members detachably secured to a grating provided on a support surface of the vehicle at defined locations. The chock comprises an angled face plate for alignment with a tire of an associated wheel of the vehicle positioned on the grating, restraining movement thereof. A load transmitting member transfers the load applied to the face plate onto the grating and a paddle-shaped restraining member prevents lateral shifting of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various anchoring systems are known for securing road vehicles transported on flatbed-type transport vehicles to prevent shifting of those vehicles during transportation. The most common system is to "tie down" the vehicle using chains connected to steel runners in the support surface, e.g., the floor of a railway flatbed vehicle. A ratchet tool is required in order to secure these chains taut. In an attempt to resolve some of the difficulties in the installation of such anchoring systems, other wheel chocking assemblies have been developed, including, e.g., those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,266 and 4,668,140. However, although these systems can be installed more rapidly onto a rail system provided on the support surface of the flatbed, they utilize winch mechanisms and harnesses which must be fitted over the vehicle tires to restrain movement of the vehicle.
Other disadvantages of the wheel chocking systems in the prior art is that they cannot be readily adapted to different axle spacing, to double-wheel axles, or to very small or large wheels and are extremely difficult to apply when the wheel openings in the vehicle side sheeting project downwardly close to or below the level of the top of the tire. Known chock systems can also become jammed between the vehicle tire and the floor due to vehicle shifting during transport, requiring movement of the vehicle prior to removal of the chock.